Your love
by Sunburnnn
Summary: Uma noite que era para ser a melhor de sua vida, quando finalmente Dimitria consegue se libertar de sua amargurada vida ao lado de seus pais abusivos e fugir para os braços do seu único e maior amor, acaba se tornando no pior de seus pesadelos, e na sua última noite. Cuidado, o amor pode machucar, e muito! ATENÇÃO: A HISTÓRIA NÃO É TWILIGHTER, E SIM ORIGINAL!


Depois de um suspiro que parecia não querer ter fim, Dimitria abriu a porta de sua casa. Era madrugada, todos estavam em suas aconchegantes camas, tendo como objetivo acordar descansados na hora necessária para continuar com a vida que tem.

As residências ao redor tinham a mesma essência da sua, com tintas frescas e belas, jardim verdes e fartos, quartos enormes. Beleza artificial, no entanto, a ingênua garota admitia que sentiria saudade do conforto de que estava abrindo mão.

Olhou para os lados: nada. Nada que a pudesse impedir. Nada que a fizesse mudar de opinião. Com pressa, fechou a porta e deixou a chave no batente da janela. Pegou sua mala do chão e caminhou até a esquina. O plano dele parecera tão complicado saindo de seus lábios, mas só naquele momento a garota via como era simples fugir de casa. Como era simples desistir de tudo. Sorriu aos céus, querendo gritar pela liberdade alcançada tão abruptamente. Tudo iria se resolver agora, ela pensava.

Ou ao menos esperava que fosse.

Quando chegou ao fim da rua, não pode evitar olhar para trás. Ali estava a grande casa onde viveu seus impetuosos 17 anos. Os melhores anos da vida, como todos dizem. Não para Dimitria, ou pelo menos ela assim pensava. A falta de liberdade e a quantidade de brigas entre seus pais puseram sua infância em tormentas e tristezas. Uma garota que vai da escola para casa, casa para escola. Mal tinha amigos! Todos a rejeitavam pelos seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados, as sardas e a maldita timidez. Bem, exceto Debora.

Debora iria ficar tão zangada com ela!

Voltou a andar. Queria chegar ao centro para que pudesse pegar um táxi e chegar onde deveria. Era um tanto afastado de Wisconsin, e por isso seria impossível que ela fosse de bicicleta. _Porque será que ele marcou o encontro tão longe?_ Dimitria pensa. Talvez pudessem encontrar-se no centro e ir direto ao aeroporto, mas porque tão afastado? Apesar das perguntas, não receava. Andava decidida com seu destino ao lado.

Cerca de 15 minutos depois, pode visualizar as poucas luzes incandescentes do centro da pacata cidade. Era apenas um ponto onde havia lojas que funcionavam até tarde, como lanchonetes, lojas de roupas, cinema e etc. Sem muito movimento, a garota baixa e gordinha passou sem ser notada. As pessoas olhavam para sua direção, mas pareciam enxergar nada ali a não ser concreto e asfalto. A garota abaixou a cabeça enquanto andava ao redor de mulheres seminuas que pareciam desfilar em um invisível desfile de moda macabro, inclinando suas peles para os carros que passavam, tentando chamar a máxima atenção. Eram as únicas que olhavam para a garota cabisbaixa. Sendo tão tarde, as mulheres sabiam que ela não se encontrava ali apenas por caminhar. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, as prostitutas esperavam que a garota não tivesse o mesmo destino que lhes havia sido proporcionado.

Dimitria finalmente alcançou um táxi. Disse onde queira ir e aconchegou-se no banco de couro, que cheirava surpreendentemente bem. O motorista era um homem negro de cabelos grisalhos, e olhou-a com olhos estranhos e curiosos através do retrovisor. Mesmo assim, ele dirigiu. A menina, que nada percebia, olhava para fora, entre as janelas, pensando pela milésima vez no porquê de estar ali.

Semanas atrás, toda sua vida transcorria rotineiramente quando um garoto novo entrou em sua turma. Tinha os cabelos negros, contratando com sua pele excessivamente pálida e olhos tão profundos que pareciam secar tudo o que viam. Nichollaus era como se chamava. Era um rapaz estranho, e com sua jaqueta de couro, não se adequava aos hábitos dos nativos da cidade. Era muito reservado. Sentou-se no único banco vazio da sala, que era ao lado de Dimitria, e quando a viu, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

E a atenção nunca estava a favor de Dimitria, nunca.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Nichollaus aproximou-se dela. Apenas conversavam. Debora, sua querida e única melhor amiga, prevenira que era melhor se afastar. Todos diziam que seus pais eram bêbados, que viviam no subúrbio e o tinham expulsado de casa fazia alguns dias. Ela nunca soubera se eram rumores ou não, provavelmente sim. Todos o viam com maus olhos, todos o fulminavam. Talvez isto tenha sido exatamente isto o que os juntou.

A garota ingênua tentou seguir os conselhos de sua amiga, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos negros do garoto a deixavam ofegando como uma idiota. As conversas tomaram rumo para encontros depois da escola – os primeiros de sua vida – que tinham deixado-a feliz como nunca. Era um menino muito reservado sim, todavia, ele a atraia de uma forma indescritível.

Então, os dois começaram um namoro. Era o primeiro namorado de Dimitria, e nunca pensou que poderia conseguir um. O primeiro beijo, que foi a melhor coisa que acontecerá em sua vida, aconteceu após os dois terem saído de uma cafeteria imunda que ele a tinha levado. Ele a tinha segurado em seus braços e sem pedir muita permissão – mas também sem precisar – uma língua quente invadiu lábios femininos, envolvendo-a e buscando todos os cantos de sua boca. Ela pensou que deveria fazer o mesmo, e fez. Era gostoso, poderoso, envolvente. Algo que nunca pensara antes. Depois deste dia, fizeram novamente, e novamente, e novamente... Muitas vezes.

A garota até chegara a contar sobre seu namoro precoce com Nichollaus com Debora e sua mãe. Sua amiga não aceitará nada bem, gritando com ela nos primeiros minutos. Além disso, depois de uma discussão ela pareceu entender, estendendo um abraço e dando um sorriso preocupado, dizendo que apenas não queria que ela se machucasse. Sobre sua mãe, o assunto foi abordado enquanto seu pai viajava pelo trabalho, durante o jantar. Sandra nem ao menos tirara o olhar de seu prato. Sua mãe, devido à depressão que as brigas lhe causaram, tinha começado a beber e tomar calmantes. Muitas vezes, a mulher estava apenas com os olhos abertos, mas não consciente. Dimitria não voltou a falar disso.

Mas nada importaria se sua mãe lhe gritasse entre os dentes apertados e a batesse, como faz algumas vezes, a garota pensa enquanto olhava a paisagem soturna dentro do táxi. Nada mudaria, nada acabaria. Dimitria estava apaixonada, e faria tudo para ficar com seu amado. Tudo.

Na ultima semana, Nichollaus se tornou agitado. Seus beijos se tornaram mais profundos, e suas conversar maliciosas. Quando segurava em seus braços, tendia a esbarrar suas mãos em seus seios ou em suas nádegas, talvez sem querer, ela não tinha muita certeza. No meio da semana, ele foi até sua casa. Seus pais não se encontravam, e eles puderam subir até seu quarto. Eles estudavam, ou ao menos pensava que estudavam, quando seus lábios quentes subiram até sua garganta. A garota tomou um tremendo susto, afastando-se. Só entendeu o que ele queria com o olhar faminto que ele cravara em seu corpo. Nunca a olharam dessa forma.

Ele disse que não poderia esperar mais, e ela estremeceu. Não sabia se era o certo. Na verdade, não entendia nada sobre o sexo. O garoto segurou-a em seus braços, não dando chance para que ela escapasse, e a beijou. Despiu suas roupas e as delas, e se pôs em cima do frágil corpo feminino, possuindo-a. A dor era tão forte que ainda podia gemer só de pensar. Como se para compensá-la, sussurrava palavras amorosas em seus ouvidos, e acariciava seus seios, elogiando-os também. O vai-e-vem de seu corpo contra o dela se tornava cada vez mais frenético. Quando começava a sentir as faíscas do prazer, tudo havia se desmanchado em um grito de Nichollaus e algo escorrendo em seu ventre.

Estava assustada. Ele tinha se retirado, cobrindo ambos com os lençóis e beijando seu pescoço, dizendo que a próxima vez seria ainda melhor, e que a amava. Ela sorriu para seu namorado e concordou. O amor compensava toda a dor, não é mesmo? O amor compensava todas as consequências. Não existia nada mais poderoso do que o amor. Se esse sentimento era tão forte, não tinha nada que temê-lo, ela pensava.

Logo após dois dias do acontecido, seu namorado tinha dado a idéia da fuga. Dizia tudo com grande animação, segurando as mãos delicadas da garota e convencendo-a de que tudo daria certo. Dimitria acreditou. Tudo daria certo, e tudo seria perfeito. Poderia finalmente viver longe de seus pais, com o dinheiro suficiente para construir uma vida nova ao lado do amor de sua vida. Seria como a vida nos filmes que havia assistido, com fases conturbadas, mas sempre com um final feliz e emocionante. Sorriu para si mesma no vidro escuro do carro.

O taxista, hora ou outra, olhava pelo retrovisor. Perguntava-se por que uma menina tão jovem poderia andar por essas bandas, ainda mais tão tarde. Deveria ter a idade de sua filha, Michelle, com quem discutira hoje de manha por causa de um vestido que a deixara com muita pele à mostra. O pai tivera razão em brigar com a filha, tirando o traje de suas mãos e colocando-a de castigo, mas se sentia culpado pelo olhar furioso que ela tinha lhe lançado. Era pai, e os pais se preocupavam com suas filhas. Era exatamente por isso que se preocupava com a menina ruiva, que sorria sozinha, olhando para fora. Seus pais provavelmente não sabiam onde essa garota estava indo. Rezou baixinho, pedindo que Deus fosse com essa menina para qualquer lugar aonde estivesse indo.

O destino finalmente chegou. O carro freou em frente de um casarão maltratado e sombrio. Dimitria franzia o cenho enquanto dava uma boa gorjeta ao taxista e descia do carro com uma mala.

- A senhorita não quer voltar? – virou-se com a voz do taxista, e este sorriu e continuou – é muito tarde, você poderia voltar amanha.

- É muita gentileza sua, mas devo ficar aqui. – disse, retribuindo o sorriso – Fique com o troco. Adeus.

A garota virou-se novamente, andando entre a neblina em direção à casa no meio do nada. Ouviu o táxi derrapando pela lama, saindo dali. _Porque será que ele marcou o encontro tão longe?_ Ela perguntara de novo, e de novo. Nada fazia sentido, mas Dimitria continuou a andar até chegar à varanda, ou aos restos dela. Subiu os pequenos degraus vacilantes e deu um suspiro tremulo antes de abrir a porta e entrar. Tudo estava muito escuro.

- Nichollaus?

Seu gritou retumbou na madeira que forrava toda a casa, e se perdeu pelo caminho. Nada. Buscou algo que iluminasse em sua bolsa, e achou apenas seu celular. Apertou qualquer botão para que ele despertasse e acendesse a luz irradiante. Um grande hall, persianas grossas e rasgadas cobrindo grandes janelas. Foi até elas e as abriu. Apesar de lá fora estar escuro, a arredondada lua estava ali iluminando parcialmente o local, dando a ela um pouco de confiança. Gritou novamente.

- Nic? Você esta aí, amor?

Ao receber o silencio novamente, começou a andar pela casa. A sala de estar era coberta por móveis de grande porte enrolados em lençóis sujos. O pó predominava em tudo. Ao lado, uma grande escada em formato de caracol. À esquerda, duas portas entreabertas. A confiança tinha desaparecido; agora sobrava apenas desespero. Gritou o nome de seu namorado, andando para uma das portas do corredor. Parou quando ouviu um barulho distinto, como algo se mexendo. A garota virou para a escada e a subiu, tomando fôlego para não gritar.

Onde estava seu namorado? Estava perdida em um lugar abandonado, e ninguém tinha conhecimento disso. Nem seus pais, nem sua amiga. Alcançou o segundo andar quando ouviu a porta principal ser fechada com um baque alto, para depois toda a casa vibrar com o silencio quase palpável. Estremeceu de medo, sentindo o suor brotar por toda sua coluna. Agora, passos. Ela ouviu passos, mas não soube determinar a direção, mesmo sendo o único barulho. Virou por todas as partes, tentando ver algo mais. Nada!

Pegou seu celular novamente, acendendo-o e mirando através do corredor. Era extenso, mas podia ver mais uma janela com cortinas em farrapos. Andou em frente, olhando todas as portas, que estavam fechadas. Quando chegou ao final, retirou a cortina, deixando a lua iluminar novamente. Passos novamente. Virou e viu uma silhueta alta entrar por uma das portas. Uma silhueta como a de Nichollaus! Correu até lá, tomando finalmente algum alivio ao ver que tudo isso não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto de seu garoto. Deve ser isso, sim! Dizia para si mesma.

Entrou no quarto, ouvindo o ranger da porta que abriu. Nesse quarto, a janela não estava coberta. A lua arbitrava e iluminada o quarto que um dia fora muito belo. Ainda era, na verdade. Ela percebeu que era um quarto de menina, com as paredes rosa, as persianas brancas, o chão com tapetes floridos e felpudos, uma mesa de carvalho e um dossel rosa. Ela andou até o centro, tendo seu medo dissipado pela curiosidade que não soube da onde veio. Em cima da mesa, havia um espelho que retratava sua face suada e pálida, uma escova de prata e papeis. Não papeis, e sim folhas de jornais. Diversos artigos declarando meninas desaparecidas através da historia da cidade.

Algumas Dimitria reconheceu. Angel James, uma garota loira que sorria alegre na foto do noticiário, tinha desaparecido em 1974, e nunca acharam seu corpo. Outra, uma garçonete, Olivia Wainess, 1982, desaparecida e nenhum corpo encontrado. Cassandra Water, Anne Jo, Ashley Martin, Angeline Paul, Emillie Louis. Todas com o mesmo fim e todas parecendo sorrir falsamente para o nada no meio daquelas papeladas que estavam em suas mãos. Todas de Winsconsin. Todas provavelmente mortas. De repente, deixou as folhas saírem de seus dedos, como se queimassem, tendo um péssimo pressentimento.

Tinha que sair dali.

As folhas caíram no chão, e ela percebeu uma nota entre elas. No entanto, antes de abri-la, algo lhe chamou a atenção na janela, e ela olhou para... Nichollaus estava ali, no quintal! O alivio começou a inundá-la novamente, e soltou a respiração que não percebera estar prendendo. Sorriu para ele, e ele lhe retribuiu. Um sorriso malévolo, sombrio, muito ruim. Seus olhos brilhavam de forma letal. Seu peito começou a arder. O medo voltou. O ar se tornou escasso. Lembrou-se da folha em suas mãos, e as leu atentamente...

''_Aqui, tu selaras seu destino. A casa é amaldiçoada, e cada mulher que entra nunca poderá sair mais. Tu sofrerás como base de seu pecado natural, e por final queimarás. Morrerás. E nós, homens, da Seita Ehect, gozaremos do seu fim._

_**Nichollaus de Primont**__''_

Não! Ela jogou o bilhete como os papéis e gritou com lagrimas nos olhos. Seu grito encheu toda a casa, acendendo os lampiões e batendo todas as janelas. Algo ruim havia dentro desta casa, Dimitria sabia, e tinha que escapar. Correu para as escadas, vendo o ultimo flash de Nichollaus, acenando seu ultimo adeus. Ela chegou à porta principal e girou a maçaneta... Não abriu. Nem ao menos se mexeu. Tentou mais vezes, sem êxito em todas. Sabia que era seu fim.

De repente seu corpo foi jogado de lado, ricochetando dolorosamente contra a parede. Sua coluna doía ardentemente. Os barulhos da janela batendo se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes. A garota apavorada tentou abrir os olhos, vendo apenas silhuetas negras vindo em sua direção. Dor. Mais dor. Ela tentou gritar, não conseguindo oxigênio suficiente. Risadas. Passos. Janelas batendo. Lampiões se acendendo e se apagando. Medo.

Morte. Ela iria morrer naquele lugar.

O corpo de Dimitria foi jogado novamente, dessa vez para outra parede, dessa vez mais forte e duro. Parecia que alguma mão invisível a jogava. A garota não enxergava, e sentiu algo escorrendo pela sua cabeça. Sangue. Depois de algumas tentativas, a garota conseguiu enxergar. Monstros! Homens com olhos amarelos e dentes pontiagudos. Espectros fantasmagóricos cravavam a mão em sua pele, machucavam-na, rasgavam suas roupas. Nada disto era real, nada disto poderia ser real, ela tentava gritar. Lutou contra os corpos ensandecidamente, perdendo as ultimas forças e os últimos fôlegos que tinha por sua vida. A vida quase acabada.

Mordiam-na. Possuíam-na. Parecia nunca ter fim. Um dos monstros mordia brutalmente seu pescoço frágil, fazendo jorrar sangue e carne pelo chão de carvalho. As janelas batiam. Quanto mais ela gritava, mais consciência perdia. Tomavam seu corpo, comiam de sua carne jovem. A garota perdida parou de lutar. Apesar de estar tendo seu corpo torturado, ela não morria facilmente. Presenciava tudo, sentia tudo. A dor era um pungente que nunca imaginara ser tão intenso. A casa era maldita. O homem da sua vida lhe trouxera a uma casa maldita.

E de propósito.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando os fantasmas se deram por satisfeitos. Quase nada sobrara do que um dia fora uma linda adolescente, que agora era um cadáver cheio de lacerações e mordidas, abusada, no meio da sala. Na próxima noite, eles tomariam os restos do cadáver novamente, até sobrar apenas sangue e massas no tapete sujo.

Dimitria havia tido seu destino trágico. Tinha boas ações, mas acabou tomando decisões precipitadas. Mulheres como ela, mesmo mortas, buscam vinganças, e esperam que a próxima vítima tenha uma chance de se libertar do caos em que foram colocadas. Ela perdeu tudo sim, mas perdeu pelo amor que pensava que sentia. _E o amor engana, ele sempre engana._

Porque o final feliz e emocionante que elas esperam para suas vidas não existe.

_The Morning – 28 de abril de 2008._

_Foi noticiado ontem de tarde o desaparecimento da jovem Dimitria Brennus, 17 anos, que parece ter fugido de casa na madrugada do dia 26. Pessoas atestaram ver a garota de cabelos avermelhados pelas ruas, e todas elas já tiveram seus depoimentos gravados pela Polícia de Winconsin._

_No entanto, a pista substancial que a polícia obteve foi o depoimento de um taxista, Diego Gonzales, de 55 anos. O homem disse que a Srta. Dimitria entrou em seu táxi e o encaminhou para o meio do nada. Disse também, com tristeza na voz, que tentara convencer a jovem de voltar devido ao horário. Não tendo êxito, foi embora e ao saber do desaparecimento, se encaminhou para a delegacia. A Polícia Local investigou o local onde Sr. Gonzales disse que ela supostamente poderia estar, mas apenas foi encontrada uma mala com objetos pessoais da garota. Não foi encontrados vestígios e nem seu DNA em qualquer objeto._

_Os pais não quiseram gravar entrevistas, e parecem continuar com sua rotina diária sem perturbações. Entretanto, a jovem Debora Stewart, amiga da vítima – que também prestou depoimento - pede misericordiosamente que achem sua amiga. Srta. Stewart culpa o suposto namorado da Srta. Dimitria, chamado Nichollaus, e que deviam procurá-lo e prendê-lo. Até agora, nada se sabe do paradeiro do garoto com as características propostas na cidade._

_A polícia local ainda procura pelo rastro de Dimitria, e pede a ajuda da população caso alguém a veja em algum lugar. Todos têm a esperança de que ela seja encontrada, e com vida._

_John Simon, editor-chefe do jornal._

**FIM**


End file.
